The present disclosure relates to patient support apparatuses such as hospital beds. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to patient support apparatuses having graphical user interfaces for viewing data and entering commands.
Patient support apparatus having graphical user interfaces or display screens are known in the art. The graphical user interfaces of hospital beds oftentimes are touch screens that display icons which are used to control functions of the hospital bed or to display information of possible interest to caregivers concerning bed functions and features. See, for example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0235872 A1 which is titled “User Interface for Hospital Bed.” See also U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0172789 A1 which is titled “Patient Support with Improved Control.” While sophisticated beds with graphical display screens are known, a need persists in enhancing the connectivity between hospital beds and other computer systems and applications, such as an electronic medical record (EMR) system, in a healthcare facility.